Oh God
by connormcedgy
Summary: There had been some conversation in class 1-A after their lesson about sex ed. Midoriya had seemed uncomfortable the entire time, that was what was normal. But to two perverted and curious boys, it was like an invitation.


"I don't think this is a good idea, bro," Kirishima mumbled quietly as Denki picked the lock to Midoriya's dorm with a hair clip he had stolen from Momo. Kaminari somehow got Kirishima to tag along in their little adventure. There had been some conversation in class 1-A after their lesson about sex ed. Midoriya had seemed uncomfortable the entire time, that was what was normal. But to Mineta and Katsuki, it was like an invitation. Kirishima wasn't like that though. He was sweet and cared about people's personal space. It didn't matter to him what anyone did in their free time and he didn't care about it either. He let out a quiet sigh as Denki kept struggling with the lock. "What if he's in here or something?"

"He's not, All Might invited him to go somewhere with him. He shouldn't be back for a while." Mineta spoke out and smirked when he heard the final click. The door was open.

"We're in, boys." Denki smirked and opened the door. They all stared into almost complete darkness, if it wasn't for the hallway light it would be pitch black. Kaminari flipped the light switch and suddenly the room lit up. The three boys stepped into the room and looked around. All Might. That's what the room screamed at them. There were All Might posters, collecables, toys and even a pillow case. It was almost the exact way they remembered from the tour they all gave each other, but some stuff had changed. All the All Might stuff was more on two shelves in the corner and some stuff on his dresser. He must have put away some of the posters he had because there were only three up now. One was above the All Might shrine and two were on the right of the doorway. The rest of the stuff seemed almost normal. He had pictures up of his mom and him and a regular comforter, (besides the pillowcase.)

"Holy shit.."

"How much do you wanna bet he has an All Might dil-" Kirishima cut him off by placing a hand over Mineta's mouth. "No. Shut up. And who cares if he did? It's his stuff and we have no right to be here or any permission to go through this." The redhead huffed and let go of Mineta. He obviously wasn't paying attention because Denki was already searching through drawers.

"Kaminari, he has a night stand," Mineta smirked, Denki doing the same and making his way over there next to the purple cunt. Kirishima sighed and shut the door behind him, crossing his arms like a disappointed mother. He still knew he shouldn't be here. He leaned against the door and watched the other boy's keep talking dirty about stuff he wasn't much interested in. He wanted to come and go and get it over with. This was probably the most unmanly thing his idiot friend and Mineta have ever done. He just thought about how he could be at his own dorm probably resting by now or even working out. He knew what Midoriya did wasn't his business and it wasn't either of theirs neither.

The thing that got everyone to shut up though was the quiet talking coming up to the door. It left all of them paralyzed for a second before they heard a click of a key. "What the fuck do we do?" Kaminari yell whispered to the other two. Kirishima hated this. He hated every bit of it. But he also didnt wanna get caught. He looked off to the corner to a closet, rushed over there and opened it, moving his hands to tell the other two to hurry the fuck up and get in.

Once they were all in, their hearts were racing faster than horses. "Holy fuck.." Denki panted out. It wasn't that big of a closet, but it wasn't big enough to fit the three of them and a little basket of laundry. Mineta sat next to Kaminari and Kirishima stayed on the opposite side of them, panting and pissed off. "What the fuck is you guy's problem? Why'd you drag me into this?!" He whisper yelled again before he heard the door close.

"D-do you guys want anything to eat? I got sushi the other day and I got the spicy stuff you like." The crack in the door was just big enough to get a clear view of the bed and a little bit of the counter. Kirishima didn't bother looking. He was done with the two boys peeking out seeing if they could see anything. Who the hell was Midoriya talking to? That was the big question here. And why the hell didn't they think about stealing the sushi? That was probably the only thing Kaminari was mad about. "Why doesn't Midoriya's closet have any clothes hanging up?" Mineta asked quietly, making the other two sigh. They couldn't say it at the moment, but they were both thinking about how fucking stupid Mineta was. Out of all things, clothes on coat hangers is what he was questioning.

"No thanks." They all perked up when they heard that familiar, stale voice. Shouto Todoroki. Again, without even communicating, they knew they were all wondering what the hell he was doing in there. None of the three dared to say anything as Izuku spoke to them.

"This place is even more nerdier than I expected. The fuck is your deal with All Might?" Done. All three of their breaths got caught in their throats. Were they dead? Was this hell? It was no longer the question of how or if they were gonna get out of there, it was now, 'why the fuck does Izuku Midoriya have these two in his dorm?'

"We all looked up to him as a kid and I still think he's really cool! Plus I-I didn't wanna get rid of anything.." Midoriya stumbled on his words a little and Bakugou scoffed at it. "Whatever. Are you wearing it?"

Wearing it? Wearing what? What the hell was happening? Kirishima was intrigued. He sighed and gave in, deciding to join the other two in looking out the little space in the door. He couldn't see much but an empty bed and Todoroki, standing quietly. They all went quiet, the room was completely silent until Bakugou broke it.

"Good." Midoriya had just probably nodded or something. There were footsteps and that got all of their attention, Midoriya had moved over to the bed and sat down quietly. He was playing with the bottom of his shirt nervously before Bakugou snapped and told him to take it off. He paused before slipping his shirt off and the sight had taken probably every other guy in the room aback. This shit was not happening here. All three of the boys started panicking. This is the one thing Kirishima never wanted to be in the middle of or intrude. Bakugou was his best friend and he knew if he got caught here he would never hear the end of it. He sighed shakily. He was so distracted he didn't even realize what exactly Midoriya was wearing. It was a black bra thing connected to something that trailed down into his pants. He was guessing it was most likely panties or something. The part supposed to be covering the rest of his chest and stomach had been cut out, exposing his surprisily fit yet twinkish body. No wonder why Katsuki was attracted to this.

"Fuck, Midoriya..you look so good." Their attention was turned to Todoroki again, he moved to sit at the end of the bed and traced his finger down from the top of Midoriya's chest down to his belly button, sliding his arm around the green haired boy's waist and kissing him softly. Bakugou grunted quietly, left standing alone until he moved down behind Midoriya and kissed his neck roughly, making the smaller boy moan into the kiss. The noise he made hit all three of the other boy's directly in the chest.

"Oh my fucking god, Kaminari I hate you-" Kirishima's face was flushed red, along with them other two in the closet. "It's your fault for tagging along!" They started whisper arguing, Kirishima only getting more pissed off by the second. Mineta only watched quietly, curled up in a ball beside Kaminari. Kirishima opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a whimper and a loud moan from outside. Kirishima and the blond boy were staring at each other silently now, their faces beet red now and their pants only starting to feel tighter and tighter with every second.

"K-kacchan! Take it s-slow I said!" Midoriya mumbled between quiet grunts and moans, suddenly all three were staring at the others again, trying to see what was going on. Katsuki had left a few hickeys across the smaller boy's neck already while Todoroki was licking and sucking on his nipple, making Izuku twitch and moan from the overstimulation already. The other boys were a little confused at first, but eventually they turned their attention down to their hips. Bakugou had been holding Midoriya down against his crotch as he was grinding up against him. None of them remember Izuku taking his pants off, but now he was completely naked and Bakugou was in just boxers and a tank top. Todoroki was the only one there with pants on him still, his shirt had been thrown off somewhere though. Kirishima's attention was stuck on Bakugou's movements, the way he grinded against the twinkish boy with his lust filled eyes and tight grip on him. The red headed boy whined quietly as he felt himself getting hard just by watching his best friend. He felt guilty. Bakugou was gonna hate him after this, but Kirishima had just started enjoying the show.

"Kacchan..~" Midoriya had moaned out softly and leaned his head back a little onto Bakugou's shoulder. Todoroki seemed to get tired of the lack of attention and leaned up, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off easily. The both the blond boys were impressed, the other two in the closet had expected something from him eventually. "Todoroki-kun? What are you d-" he was cut off by the half and half boy slamming his lips back onto his. Todoroki held his waist just a little below Bakugou's hands, more on his thighs, and started grinding against the green hair'd boy's cock, making him whimper into the moan. Midoriya was still the only completely nude person of the group, but god damn was it hard to focus on just one person. Kirishima's head was going completely insane, and it didn't help any when Bakugou slipped his shirt off. He was fit, god damn was he, his abs glistened from the sweat he was building up, good for his quirk I guess. Did Bakugou feel any shame for his body? Probably not. God he was hot. Kirishima scanned the boy's body. He knew the two behind him were watching too, they could see everything he saw with a completely different opinion. Kiri felt his hands harden up. Shit. He still didn't have great control over his quirk all the time, so sometimes when he got excited or distracted it would randomly activate. He sighed as he softened his hands back up and felt something far more uncomfortable harden down below. Jesus christ. The poor redhead could already feel the other boy's smirks crawl up his back. He whipped his head around and saw them both sitting back at the wall instead of leaned over him watching.

"Do you guys have a problem?"

"Nope, you do you, rock boy." Kaminari smirked and winked, making the spiky haired boy roll his eyes and look at Mineta..he was totally gonna get off to this. Fuckin perv.

"Mineta is harder than I am when I activate my quirk." He laughed quietly, Denki snickering with him as Mineta curled into a ball a little and put his head on his knees, mumbling. After about a minute of teasing the perverted purple prick, they all heard a moan from outside again, making them remember the whole reason they were in that closet anyways. Ha, in the closet.

"T-todoroki- hnn- ah~" Kiri and Denki turned their focus back on what was happening. Todoroki, now only in boxers, was on top of Midoriya while the green haired boy was leaned over on all fours.

What Kirishima saw could've made him melt right there.

Bakugou was under Izuku, laying back with his hands behind his head as Midoriya licked and sucked at the tip of his cock. God damn.. When Midoriya actually started to take his length into his mouth and suckle, he took one hand from behind his head and slid it into the other boy's hair. Kiri wanted nothing more than to be in the smaller boy's place without all the other boys. Just him and Bakugou. Todoroki's grinding against the other boy looked fucking aggressive, he looked needy and hot. Desperate almost. Midoriya struggled between the two.

"D-deku.." Bakugou let a quiet moan slip out, quiet pants coming after that as Midoriya hummed sweet moans onto his length. Kiri could tell it turned the other boys on because Izuku was now rock hard and Todoroki was already taking his boxers off.

"H-hey no. Fuck off icy hot, I want him first."

"..that's not fa-"

"I don't care, go get us lube you fuckin extra." Bakugou sat up and forced Izuku's mouth off his dick. Midoriya thrusted into the air a little, whining at the lack of heat and pleasure as Todoroki got up and obeyed the blonde. Katsuki got up and moved behind Midoriya, holding his hips tightly as he pulled him back and grinded against him, Todoroki coming back soon after and handing Bakugou the bottle of lube that almost looked like lotion? Kirishima needed to process everything happening. But he couldn't get his eyes off the aggressive blonde's ass..he thick. Shit, too thick.

Kirishima jumped when he felt something touch his crotch. He looked down and saw Kaminari pulling his sweatpants down, making him jump back and slap the stupid blonde.

"What the fuck, dude?!" He whisper yelled again, his face now completely red.

"What? You looked desperate. A bro helps another bro. No homo." Kaminari was so dumb. Kiri shook his head in disbelief at what happened. His best friend just tried to touch him- oh jesus-

"What the hell were you even gonna do? Don't you have a thing with Jirou?"

"I dunno. Give you a brojob or smthin." He shrugged. "She said we needed a break so eh."

Damn.

"Oh, sorry..well uh, no thank you but thanks for the offer bro?.."

"Of course, bro. We bros gotta look out for each other."

Kiri smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, bro."

"K-ka-kacchan!" Midoriya squeaked, getting the other boy's attention. Todoroki had been out of sight, but Izuku had his hair pulled back and tears forming in his eyes. Bakugou with a wild smirk on his face, balls deep into Midoriya. Izuku made quiet 'hic's and squeaks, Bakugou didn't even have to move to make the smaller boy go crazy for him. It took a few seconds, but eventually Bakugou started thrusting. He was going at it with all his might, it was so obvious. The tiny explosions that were covered by his hand and Izuku's hips made it even more obvious. Katsuki didn't care as long as he was getting pleasure out of it, the smaller boy's moans and whines only encouraging him. He let out soft grunts and mumbles, ignoring the fact that the boy under him was trembling and screaming. "Ka-kacchan slow- slow down! Gentle!" Midoriya moaned out loudly. Neither Kirishima or Kaminari ever expected to see two enemies since childhood in a bed. Together. Moaning out each other's names. It didn't hurt Kiri to know Bakugou would proudly do this with someone he hated, he just wished it would've been him. Kiri let out a soft sigh and sat back, Mineta and Kami were looking at him curiously.

"..What?"

"You keep watching them. You like, never take breaks." Denki pointed out and Kirishima's face flushed red again. Damnit they were right..but Bakugou kept stealing his attention. He was amazing. Not even just at this, in general actually. Kiri was amazed by him. His strength and self confidence, how he managed to keep himself so fit and proud. God, and Kiri never knew before but his size and lower body was incredible.

"K-kacchan! Mmh!~ Y-yes!" The moaning snapped Kiri and Kami out of their daze, not giving the redhead time to answer. They decided to just sit back and wait; wait till it was over and everyone left so they could get out of that damn closet.

"Kirishima, are you gay?" Mineta asked with a somewhat serious tone. Both the other boy's snapped their heads over to look at him. "..I'm seriously asking." the purple haired boy looked back at them, slowly sinking into reality. "I mean- like- there's nothing wrong with it and I support you. Just like..don't get me involv-"

"I know not to get a little prick like you involved, asshole." Kiri snapped back and rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence, listening to the slapping and moaning outside, hics and whimpers coming from the small freckled boy before everything stopped. It was just soft pants and little whines from Midoriya. God they were cute though. A part of Kaminari wondered what it would be like to be in Bakugou's place. Making someone scream like that, it must have boosted his confidence a shit ton.

"I..icy hot?" they heard the blonde chuckle out, obviously panting through it. It went silent again besides the tiny noises of explosions outside the door, his hands were probably extremely sweaty and he couldn't control it. But what did he want with Todoroki?

 _That question didn't last long._

"You look like a slut." His voice was strong, manly even. All three boys jumped up to look back out the crack in the door. Midoriya was on his back now, facing up at Todoroki. His face was red, hair a mess and a little bit of drool on his face. He looked helpless. Bakugou was out of sight now, making Kirishima a little upset but still being curious on what would happen between the two. Ever since the sports festival they've been really close. It was to the point were people were starting to assume they were dating. This was only making them wanna get the answer sooner.

"T-todoroki-kun.." Midoriya smiled up at him sweetly, it was cute no matter what sexuality you were. You couldn't escape Midoriya's cuteness. Todoroki looked away from him quickly and sighed, shaking his head before looking back to Izuku. "You're cute.." he mumbled before leaning over and kissing his neck, making the small green haired boy giggle and move his head to the side a little so the half and half boy could get more of his neck. The three boys in the closet sighed, sitting back against their walls. Would they even make it out of there alive? Probably not. They started hearing soft pants and little moans mixed with giggled. Todoroki marked and kissed his neck. Midoriya threw his head back and bit his lip gently as the half and half boy slowly grinded against him, making him a little more impatient.

"Todoroki-kun.."

"Mm?"

"..please..."

"Please what?" The question was asked almost instantly after.

Mumbling.

"Speak up, bunny~"

"F..fuck me please.." Izuku's voice cracked a little while he was talking. The three other boys didn't know what they had heard, they've never heard Midoriya swear before. He said hell once but they were pretty sure that's it. It was kinda hot. There was a little pause, whimper and then-

 _"Hnn- gah- ah T-to-TODOROKI!"_ The three trapped boys fell silent. Not a breath or anything was heard from them. Kaminari looked back at Kirishima in almost pure amazement. That was louder than even Bakugou could make him. Kaminari looked back and forth at both the boys, all nodding and agreeing he should check what was happening. The blonde boy got up and looked outside the little crack. Midoriya had his hand covering his mouth and tears streaming out of his eyes, his body twitching and arching without the other boy even having to move. What really surprised the electric boy was that uh..

"H-he's not even all the way in.." Kaminari stared back at the other boys, making Kirishima shove him and look out the door in doubt. Wow. Okay-

He watched Todoroki pull out slightly, ramming into him again, his cock buried deep into the smaller boy. Midoriya screamed out a moan.

"So w-w-warm- fuck!" He arched his back again and the other boys sat in the corners of the closet, trying their best to block out the noises.

Even after around 10 minutes, the moans only grew louder until it was just pants and soft praising. What did the other kids in the

"O-oh 'Roki..~" Izuku sounded so lovestruck yet destroyed. Was it over? Maybe. Hopefully they could get out of the closet and Kirishima would finally be able to deal with his little problem.

"Alright losers, it's almost ten so we need to hurry up." Bakugou came back into the picture and the other boys were looking just above Kiri. It was a quick transition, Todoroki got under Midoriya and Bakugou was in the back.

"I d-don't think I can do this one, Kaccha- _AH!"_

"What the fuck is happening?" Kami looked over at Kirishima. The spiky readhead's heart was pounding as he watched Todoroki spread lube over his cock, slipping into Izuku while he was already filled by Katsuki. He's watched gay porn before, he knows what they're doing. But he never expected to see it all go down right in front of him. Especially with his fucking classmates. Should he tell Aizawa? God, he'd never see the light of day if he did. Bakugou and Todoroki would actually kill them. Ugh.

Todoroki grunted as he struggled to slip into the smaller boy, once he succeeded though his back was arched and tears were streaming out of his eyes. A small part of the half and half boy felt bad but Izuku knew he would never hurt him on purpose. He looked up at Katsuki, he was so handsome. Strong and secretly sweet. Todoroki loved them both so much, it was just that Bakugou wasn't ready for a real relationship so to them he was more of a friend with benefits. Todoroki was okay with anything as long as it made the two boys happy. AnItd surprisingly he was okay with Katsuki being all kissy and shit with his boyfriend. He was pretty sure they all viewed each other as a couple anyways, no matter what Bakugou said. He knew him and Kirishima had something between each other too, the redhead was the only boy he was kind of affectionate with besides Deku and himself. Izuku started panting, getting both their attentions. He gave off a nod, telling the boys he was okay to move. Katsuki smirked at the sign before Izuku put his hand behind him and onto Bakugou's chest.

'"Slow..please-" Midoriya panted out softly, Bakugou rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before agreeing.

As soon as the two boys started moving, Mineta found himself growing more and more anxious. Claustrophobic and tired and he just wanted to go back to his dorm.

"..Mineta, hey, are you alr-" Kaminari got cut off right before he could even finish his sentence. It only caused one moan from one of the boys out there for the small purple boy to start going fucking crazy.

"We have to go-"

"We're gonna fucking die! Are you crazy?" Kirishima started getting a little pissed, he wanted to get out too obviously but he didn't wanna fucking die.

"Yes! I am! Now move." Mineta tried pushing Kirishima out of the way of the door.

"Mineta we have to w-" Mineta pushed Kaminari into the other boy, slamming them both against the door.

"Mineta!" Kami yelled at him, trying to back off of Kiri before Mineta threw himself at them both, knocking the entire door down completely off the hinges.

Then it was silent.

Kirishima looked up and made eye contact with Bakugou, who out of the three looked like he was about to explode with rage. Todoroki and Midoriya stared at the three idiots on the floor quietly in shock. None of them dared to move because they knew if they did, it would end up triggering Bakugou.

Nobody wanted th-

"KAMINARI!"

"WHY ME OF ALL PEOP-" As soon as Bakugou got up, Mineta was out of the room. He wasn't gonna just _sit there._

It was only one week later when class 1-A visited Kaminari and Mineta's grave.

They were still alive, Bakugou just liked the thought of them dead so he made graves.

"They were so young.." Momo sniffled and placed a flower at Kaminari's grave.

"We're right he-"

"So innocent..I'll miss you bro." Kirishima wiped a tear from his face and turned away.

"Kirishima wh-"


End file.
